Yogiya Dragunslayer
Yogiya Dragunslayer is a hero of the Third Era who is a survivor of the Dwarven-Elvish War. Though Dwarves naturally only live to be around 350 years old, Yogiya was cursed by a Elven Warlock with their dying breath to "Forever be forced to watch as those you cherish fall around you". Known for his surly attitude and chronic alcoholism, Yogiya is the best friend of Salgood Ra and the godfather of Audrey Choice. __TOC__ Birth in the Mines of Itgiat Yogiya was born in the mines of Itgiat, the 36th inline to the royal crown of the King of the Mountain. When a dwarf is born they are assigned a role under the mountain that they toil at for their entire lives. The role is determined by the nornstone that they are placed upon when they are first birthed. Various glyphs illuminate under the infant dwarf to dictate miners, warriors, statesmen, priests, and farmers. When Yogiya was placed upon the stones, no glyph was illuminated. The priests of the Dwarven Gods were called forth the examine the infant dwarf to determine what sort of child he was but they could find nothing. It was not until his twentieth year that it was revealed to the priests and his nursemaids that Yogiya had a talent for thievery. Everything from other dwarven children's toys to exquisite jewels worn by dwarven dignitaries that would come to marvel at the Dwarf without a Sign. During his 106th year, the Dwarven-Elvish war began and Yogiya was called to the front to apply his gift for theft to steal the war. The Dwarven-Elvish War Yogiya was brought to the front lines of the war to speak with military leaders and members of the tradecraft clans. Yogiya's abilities were valued because the Elves had far superior supplies and munitions. Dwarves could only wield the most basic of magiks, enough to help with the cutting of stone but the Elves had experienced battle-mages and sorcerers who could slay an entire battalion of dwarves in an instant. Yogiya was charge with finding the Elven Archmage, stealing his spell book and, if possible, dispatching him. The 7th Battalion - Recon Dwarven high-command requisitioned from the Kings of the Mountain a group of humans who belonged to the Valenic Tribes that lived in the Dwarven territories. These humans were selected due to their ability to not ask questions, pass into Elven land and not arouse suspicion. Yogiya and the humans trained for months in subterfuge, lockpicking, and slight of hand, all skills used by the tradecraft clans. Yogiya and his crew of humans, the 7th Battalion of the Reconnaissance branch, were then dispatched to the forests of the elves to locate the Archmage, find his spellbook, and return. Yogiya was told that the humans were expendable and if he needed to sacrifice them to ensure the mission he was ordered to do so. This order did not sit well with Yogiya and laid the first seed of insubordination that would make him famous. The Champions of Valen At some point during his long life, Yogiya became a member of the prestigious order of creatures charged by the Gods to protect the material plane and beyond, called the Champions of Valen. At the time of the Curse of Seven, Yogiya was already immortal, and so the curse was not as mentally and emotionally taxing for himself as it was for the others. Yogiya spent many long years of his life researching a cure for the Curse both to end his own exile and the torture of his companions.